Plus Ultra Love Affairs
by anon311997
Summary: (a bnha / my hero academia fanfiction) A work in progress. Improvising as i go. We shall see what direction this goes.
1. Denial

"Kacchan, Kacchan!" Katsuki ignored the calls from Izuku as the class dispersed from being dismissed after a long day of training their quirks.

"Kacchan wait!"

Katsuki loses his short temper and does an about face, small explosions firing in his palms "WHAT IS IT, you damn nerd?"

Izuku stops from running after Katsuki and his smile disappears, slightly intimidated now.

"Oh, y-you d-dropped this." The green haired boy stutters while extending his arm out to the blonde, holding a notebook. Katsuki immediately blushes from embarrassment, his eyes wider now from panic. He snatched the notebook away from Izuku.

"DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS, DEKU!" Izuku stood idle now, wide eyed watching Katsuki turn away quickly and continue walking a little faster now towards his dorm room.

_What was that reaction just then?_ Izuku thought to himself.

Relaxing now that the angry childhood friend of his is now farther away and almost out of sight, Izuku makes his way to the common room where Iida greets him over-enthusiastically as always, along with many others from class 1-A.

\--

Katsuki, now in his dorm room, opens the notebook he had dropped earlier. In the back pages were news paper articles and pictures of the number one hero All Might and old class pictures of himself and Izuku as kids along with a few pictures with some other friends he used to have.

Katsuki, his face red now again, thinks about what awkward situation he would have been in if Izuku had seen it. This was a notebook his mom had put together for him years ago when he was younger and she must have slipped it into his bag thinking he would have wanted to bring it to his new dorm in school.

"Tch" He scoffed and tossed the notebook on top of some other books he had inside of his closet, "Morons" he thought of his mom and Izuku both.

To him, Izuku was more like a lost puppy who followed him around in awe just like any other kid did in school back then. Except more pathetic and quirkless. At least, until he applied for U.A. and miraculously aquired a powerful quirk similar to All Might's.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. Sighing, he then walks over and opens the door to see the spiky red haired guy from his class.

"Kirishima, what?" He said slightly scowling at the boy still irritated from his thoughts earlier of Izuku's new quirk. "Uhhh, oh, hey Bakugo!" He said after being distracted by the shirtless blonde who stood before him.

"Huh..?" Katsuki said quietly now aware that he noticed Kirishima was staring at his shirtless body for a few seconds, "What do you want, you spiky haired loser?" He scoffed, obviously irritated and confused.

"Well, you seem a little stressed" Kirishima laughed exposing his sharp teeth and charismatic smile, nervously rubbing the back of his hair.

Katsuki only replied with a blank face.

"Kaminari, and I were about to hit the pool. We got permission. Wanna join?" Slightly amused, Katsuki accepted.

\--

When the three boys arrived at the pool they noticed a few others were already there. Tsu was swimming around like a natural, due to her frog-like abilities. Izuku and Uraraka were being lectured by Iida and training on the other side.

The three guys trained with each other until they were almost completely wore out and the others left. Exhausted, Kaminari suggested they hang out in the hot tub for awhile.

"So, Bakugo. What do you think about Uraraka?" Kaminari asked with a sly look on his face.

"Ew, no. What are you even asking?" Katsuki replied disgusted.

"I saw she was looking at you quite a bit earlier, haha." Kaminari laughed.

"Isn't that Izuku's girl though?" Kirishima asked.

"I dont know, and i dont care about that nerd and his little girlfriend." Katsuki replied.

"Well you cant blame her, you look very manly Bakugo." Katsuki's eyes widened at Kirishima's remark and Kaminari looked at the red head judgingly.

Katsuki remembers the way Kirishima looked at him earlier at his dorm and blushes a bit from the compliment.

"Okaaay? Anyway, im off. Ive got to finish settling in to my new room. See ya later!" Kaminari says with a smile and a wave to the other two boys.

"So.. Bakugo." Kirishima says and Katsuki looks up from the water, still blushing a little, "I think i know why Uraraka was really looking at you."

"What..?" Katsuki says confused.

"Its because YOU were watching Izuku." Kirishima says, smirking.

"That nerd is up to something, and im gonna figure out what it is. That quirk, it-" Katsuki starts explaining, staring off at the wall but is interrupted.

"But is that really all there is to it?" Kirishima says smirking still, making even more intense eye contact.

Katsuki's concentration is broken and he snaps back into reality, now ready to fight the red haired boy sitting next to him in the tub. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?"

Katsuki stood up with his palms now exploding with fire. Kirishima uses his hardening quirk and laughs and puts his hands up in defense.

Katsuki's angry expression changes and he becomes embarresed and flusted as he notices Kirishima studying Katsuki's body like he did earlier, but now less subtle about it.

"You dont have to keep lying to yourself, Bakugo." Kirishima says calmly, looking up at Katsuki.

Katsuki stood stunned for a minute looking down at Kirishima, his blood red hair was wet and not so spiky anymore that it was flat and scattered around his face.

_He looks kind of adorable like this.._ Katsuki thought to himself and felt his face get hot.

"BakaaaaAA!" Katsuki insulted Kirishima and quickly left the hot tub and started walking aggressively to the exit but stops in his tracks, fuming with anger.

"Meet me tomorrow after class.." Katsuki says threateningly, and continues walking out of the pool area.

\--

Back in his dorm for the night, Katsuki strips down to his boxers and lays in his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he can't stop contemplating what had happened today.

What was Kirishima trying to say to me exactly? What's with those looks he was giving me?

Kirishima and Katsuki became friends almost immediately after meeting. Kirishima was the only one he can really stand to be around more than the others. Everything seemed normal, until today. Something just felt off.

He thought about how Kirishima looked at him in the pool area earlier and started to feel his face get hot again. Not only that, but his stomach felt like it was turning in on itself.

He thought of the way his best friend looked up at him through his wet, dark red hair, his face level to Katsuki's waist. He thought about the way Kirishima's eyes studied his body today.

As he was getting carried away in thought, he noticed his boxers felt tighter and immediately sat up and put a pillow over his lap in embarrassment, even though it was only him in his own room.

He had panic written all over his face and his mind was racing.

_What the FUCK._

He then quickly grabbed the cold water bottle on his nightstand and fumbled to get it open, then splashed it all over his face in a desperate attempt to make the hot and heavy feeling leave his body.

_Not today, Satan._ Katsuki doesn't lose to anyone, not even his own feelings.

He let out a short yell of frustration and threw the empty water bottle away across the room.

He changed his now wet and cold sheets and blankets and angrily forced himself to sleep, avoiding anymore thoughts about quirkless nerds or red haired losers.


	2. Impulse

"Goodnight, Deku" Uraraka says, her eyes glued to Izuku's.

"G-g-goodnight!" The shy boy stuttered nervously.

_Why can't i stop stuttering, damnit Izuku breathe!!_ Izuku panics to himself and takes an obvious, quick, deep breath.

The cute girl laughs despite being obviously nervous aswell, and quickly kisses Izuku on the cheek.

Before Izuku could even process clearly what had happened she was gone. Izuku gasps and steps back into his dorm room and slams the door.

_Did.. Did a girl just.. KISS ME??_

_\--_

_"Im telling you, that traitor kissed her last night, i saw it!! WHY does he get all the ladies?"_

_"C'mon it was obvious anyway with those two."_

_"Ew, creep why are you watching people kiss? Why cant you mind your own business."_

Whispers of rumors and quiet laughing and arguing filled the class room in the morning as everyone arrived in groups.

"What is the meaning of this kind of behavior?! Slander is not heroic!" Iida the class rep exclaimed sternly, waving his hands choatically around as if cutting the tension of the air in the room.

He noticed Minetta was practically foaming at the mouth and was rambling on. It was obvious he was the source of it all.

***CHOP*** Iida had smacked Minetta in the neck with the side of his straight palm, causing the tiny nuisance to cease the rambling.

"Enough."

Everyone froze and immediately got into their seats for class as Aizawa threatened them all with his quirk-cancelling gaze.

\--

"Bakugo you've barely touched your food. You good?" Kirishima asks.

"Im fine. Dont look down on me, loser." Katsuki spits his hateful words like daggers. Kirishima smiled. He was use to the verbal abuse and took it as Katsuki's personal way to express endearment instead.

"So are they really a thing now then?" Kaminari asks between bites.

"Who?" Kirishima replies.

"Oh you haven't heard? Its what everyone was talking about this morning before class. Minetta says he saw Izuku kissing all over Uraraka." Kaminari says before slamming a whole jug of milk.

Katsuki looks at the other blonde at his lunch table, almost like hes offended, then glares across the lunch room toward the green haired boy who was having lunch with Uraraka and Iida.

Katsuki turns his attention to Kirishima who is sipping his tea and looking at Katsuki as if he's reading his mind. Katsuki was mad about how amused his best friend looked about it all.

_Deku.. Idiot. Useless.._

Katsuki thought to himself.

_Why do i feel angery? What is this? I DON'T care what that nerd does with his personal life._

Suddenly, he felt his body move and get up from the table on its own. Katsuki made his way towards Izuku who was now leaving the cafeteria, almost everyone making short glances at the intimidating blonde while carrying on their own meals and conversations.

He had that effect on people. He was a bit scary at times.

As he passes Izuku, he demands him to meet with him after dark at Katsuki's dorm room.

"Its about your quirk."

_Good. That got his attention. Katsuki smirked._

"Hey! Bakugo! Whats up, man? You took off without saying anything." Katsuki turns to see his best friend catching up with him.

"Just taking care of business." Katsuki replied.

"You told me to meet up with you after class yesterday though, was there any reason in particular?" Kirishima asked.

Katsuki stopped in his tracks for just a second, slightly stunned by the memory of the feeling he had last night and the things his best friend had said to him at the pool. He could feel his face getting warmer from reliving the embarrassment.

Kirishima notices the change in his friends behavior. He was always good at reading people pretty well. "Lets go to my dorm to talk."

\--

_Kacchan.._ Izuku swallowed hard as he thought about what might happen once he meets with the hot-headed aggressive blonde boy as it starts to get darker outside.

The time approaches and Izuku gathers his thoughts and emotions and makes his way to Katsuki's dorm room. As he gets closer he sees his childhood friend waiting in front of the door.

"Ka-" Izuku starts.

"Go inside." Katsuki demanded as he held open the door.

He then shuts the door and looks down at his shorter classmate.

"So tell me. You got your quirk from All Might."

Izuku looked up at the taller boy with his wide green eyes unsure of how to respond. "Kacchan.."

"Stupid, useless, damn, Deku. Tell me, WHAT DOES HE SEE IN YOU AND NOT IN ME?" Katsuki was getting louder now, losing his composure.

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK YOURE BETTER THAN ME? DONT. LOOK. AT ME. LIKE. THAT!" With the last word Katsuki gets closer nearly pinning Izuku to the wall, explosions forming in his hands.

"Kacchan! No you have the wrong idea! Yes youre right about my quirk, but for the sake of everyones safety it has to be a secret! Im not better than you! Ive always thought you are amazing!" Izuku now yelling aswell, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"_Hmph_. To think All Might would choose a cry baby as his successor.. Grow up, Deku."

Katsuki, without thinking, wiped the tears off of Izuku's face with his thumb, still pinning him against the wall of his dorm room.

Suddenly suprised by what his bully had just done, Izuku locked eyes with Katsuki. It was obvious Katsuki was shocked by his actions as well and Izuku noticed Katsuki's face starting to blush.

"Kacch-"

Izuku was interrupted by Katsuki when he leaned in quickly and put his lips to his. Katsuki moved his hands to the sides of the shorter boys face and lost control of himself.

Katsuki's kisses were firm and assertive but also soft and felt passionate and full of explosive energy like everything else he does.

Izuku grabbed onto the strong arms of the taller boy. His immediate reaction was to freak out and pull away but before he could do that he was finding himself actually enjoying it and the feeling of Katsuki's warm and sturdy body against his own.

It felt _safe_. He was so comfortable.

Katsuki was good at it. He was so good at everything. This boy has an obsession with winning and being the best.

_What is this tight feeling in my chest?_

_Does Kacchan like boys..?_

_Wait.. Do **I** like boys?_

Katsuki slowly pulled away and Izuku opened his eyes.

"AH! KACCHAN!" Izuku said confused and panicking when he opened his eyes to see a deadly glare from the boy who had just kissed him.

"Dont fucking tell anyone about this.. Now go, get out of here Deku." Katsuki said, his tone of voice and words seemingly so contradicting to his previous actions.

Izuku was shoved out of Katsuki's room and he began walking back to his own room. Is this _The Walk of Shame_? His heart was pounding and he felt hot all over thinking about Katsuki's mouth.

_My first actual kiss. My first kiss was with.. Kacchan??_

He smiled to himself.


	3. Distractions

Katsuki shoved Izuku out of his room and slammed and locked the door. He took a deep breath and put his back to the door and slid down to sit on the floor as if all of the feeling in his legs left his body.

_Oh fuck. What have i done? I cant believe i did that. Deku. Of all people?_

It felt so impulsive. Maybe it was the way Kirishima talked to him earlier that helped him feel a little more confident about his feelings. He reflects on the pep talk his best friend gave him a few hours ago.

Kirishima told Katsuki that real men aren't ashamed of their feelings. Katsuki was always so confident in everything he did. Winning. Crushing everyone in his way.

His feelings were one of his only weaknesses. He had been avoiding his feelings for so long. If the feelings he felt weren't fueling his ambition to make his way to the top, then he pushed it away.

He had a flashback to when Kirishima brought him to his dorm room earlier.

\--

(Flashback)

"C'mon Bokugo.. being ashamed isn't very manly at all." Kirishima said to Katsuki, who was sitting with his legs crossed on his dorm room floor.

He looked the most vulnerable that Kirishima had ever seen him. Clinging to every word, like he was trying to solve a riddle but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Just give it up, man. The jigs up. _I can tell._" Kirishima teased.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? GIVE UP??" Katsuki exploded in response, standing over Kirishima.

"You dont have to fight everyone and everything. Think about it. You were watching Izuku at the pool yesterday. I haven't seen you take even one glance at any of the girls for more than a second since you've been here.. Just look at how you're looking at me right now." Kirishima teased, obviously enjoying messing with his friend.

Kirishima must have made a point because Katsuki's expression softened just a little as he examined his friend who was laying on his bed shirtless, smiling at him.

_Well he is pretty.. hot_. Katsuki thought.

_Oh my god, im gay as fuck_.

Kirishima's smug face made Katsuki mad again.

"BakaaaAA!" He shot an explosion at Kirishima, who used his hardening quirk to lessen the damage. This was a normal thing for the two friends. Some good old fashioned friendly violence.

"Did i strike a nerve? Sorry, _M'lady_." Kirishima joked with Katsuki, picking up his hand and kissing the back of it.

**BOOM***

Cue more violence*

\--

(Back to present time)

_Ive been so focused on winning, and achieving my goals.. maybe i didn't realize? No. Feelings aren't an option right now. I have to be number one. I need to FOCUS_. Katsuki thought to himself.

He studied and worked out the rest of the night and went to sleep.

\--

The next morning he prepared himself mentally to go to class and face Izuku again after last night.

_Scratch that. I dont have time for that nerd, Deku._

He made it to class along with the rest of class 1-A and avoided any contact at all with Izuku the entire school day.

At the end of the day, after Katsuki finished an intense workout, he made his way back to the dorms from the school gym.

"H-hey.. Kacchan?"

"Out of my way, nerd." Katsuki pushed Izuku out of his path by pushing his head away.

_No distractions_.

Katsuki continued making his way to his destination without even giving Izuku a single glance.

"Kacchan?"

No response.

"KACCHAN."

...

"SSSMMMMMAAASH!"

With just a bit of his quirk, Izuku smashed Katsuki in the side of his face, sending him flying just a few feet onto the ground.

"What the- DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?" Katsuki said, now exploding with his quirk.

_That got the fuck boy's attention_. Izuku thought to himself. Izuku was covered in green lightening from his quirk.

"I'm not going to be your punching bag anymore. Why would you ignore me all day? Whats wrong with you??" Izuku yelled.

"What the hELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Katsuki yelled back gritting his teeth, now fuming.

"Why do i have to hit you to get your attention? I want an explanation!" Izuku replied with an intense look in his eyes.

"Be. Quiet. I'll FUCKING END YOU, DEKU!" Katsuki flew towards Izuku and smacked down at him with his right hand, his nitroglycerin-like sweat exploding like grenades from his palms.

Izuku dodged the attack just barely, and countered with a kick sending Katsuki to the side, his shoes scraping up the ground beneath him as he held his physical composure. Izuku was good at studying the heroes he admired and predicting their moves.

The fight escalated with every passing minute, explosions firing wildly lighting up the dark outdoor courtyard surrounding them, eventually hitting Izuku. Katsuki shot the boy into the ground with his hand on his face.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me like that again." Katsuki said in a lower voice, still fuming.

"I need ANSWERS, Kacchan. What is up with you lately?" Izuku said, tears forming in his eyes again, although he was obviously frustrated and mad at the boy on top of him.

"Nothing. It was nothing. Stay out of my way, Deku. Don't get me wrong. I'm going to crush you, and surpass you AND All Might as the number one hero. He made a mistake choosing you." Katsuki said with an assertive tone and got up from the ground.

"But..what you did. You cant just ki-" Deku said as he was getting back on his feet.

After looking around quickly, Katsuki stopped him with a kiss, pulling him in close with one hand around his neck.

"I will fucking destroy you, Deku. Don't talk about that. Someone might hear you, idiot!" Katsuki's voice then got a little softer, "Just because you're sort of cute doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.." he admired how the moonlight and stars shined on the shorter boys face as he looked up at him.

Izuku smiled, looking determined with tears in his eyes. "Oh, it won't be easy. I'll make you sweat."

"Are you talking back to me, Deku?" Katsuki pushed Deku against the stone wall that surrounded the courtyard, kissing him and applying more pressure to his neck with his hand.

"Try me." Izuku said, his voice strained from being choked, in between kisses.

Katsuki picked Izuku up under his arms and held him against the wall. Izuku wrapped his legs around Katsuki pulling his waist closer against his own and licked the outside of Katsuki's mouth.

Katsuki responded by pushing his tongue aggressively into Izuku's mouth. Katsuki felt his breathing become more erradic and out of control.

They got lost in each other for a few moments. Eyes closed in the dark courtyard, pulling on each others clothes kissing each other, fighting for breaths. Almost like they were trying to suffocate each other.

Finally, Katsuki pulled away letting Izuku down.

"See ya later, nerd." Katsuki said, with a smirk this time, as he continued his way back to the dorms. "And remember to stay out of my way and keep your mouth shut."


	4. Potential

Days had gone by and Katsuki continued to ignore Izuku again, other than passively insulting him at times and treating him as a rival, like usual.

Izuku was fed up with Katsuki playing with his emotions.

_Is he using me? Did any of that mean anything to him?_

Uraraka had been treating him differently too. He blushed thinking about it.

_Lately Uraraka has been trying to hold hands with me. I mean.. she's cute. She just isn't.. him._

He shook his head trying to shake off the thoughts of his blonde haired "friend". He felt excited thinking about him usually, but now the exhilarating feeling was quickly followed by a sharp pain in his chest.

He finished getting dressed and exited his dorm room and began walking to where he usually met with Uraraka.

"Goodmorning, Deku!" She greeted the tired-looking green haired boy. "I made you this! You okay? You look.. tired."

"Oh! Im okay! Thanks, Ochako." He accepted the bowl of food she had wrapped for him. It was his favorite. He tried to hide his negative emotions the best he could with a smile.

"Deku.. I know you better than that.." She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Really, I'll be alright!" In a quick attempt to make his friend feel better he reached over and grabbed her hand.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at Izuku. He looked back at her and he leaned in slowly.

She kissed him back.

"Tch."

Izuku heard a scoff and then felt his body crash into Uraraka's.

"Oh-Sorry!" Izuku apologized to her and realized he had been shoulder checked. He looked up and saw Katsuki walking with Kirishima and Kaminari down the hall.

_Shit. Kacchan. He must've been the one that bumped into me.- Whatever. Actually, I don't care. Be mad._

"C'mon. Let me walk you to class." Izuku said as he grabbed Uraraka's hand.

After class, Izuku spent the rest of the day with Uraraka.

\--

"Damn, Bakugo. You're fired up today!" Kirishima yelled out to Katsuki as he watched him obliterate a crazy amount of obstacles in the training room.

_That bitch._ ***explosions***

_And that fucking stupid Deku_. ***BOOM***

Katsuki was sweating profusely as he maniacally destroyed everything in the room.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey take it down a notch, will ya? You're gonna hurt yourself!" Kirishima called out to his angry friend.

Katsuki finally stopped and hid his tears that welled in his eyes away from Kirishima, catching his breath.

"Hey man, you look like you could use a break." Kirishima said as he walked up and put his hand on Katsuki's shoulder. "There's a party tomorrow night, lets go! Have some fun for once!"

Katsuki thought about how he didn't wanna see Izuku there, or anywhere, with anyone else attached to his hip. Especially not some girl.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Ill take it as a yes. Anyway, lets hit the showers and call it a day. You went hard today Bakugo. Just glad you didn't hit me this time. Even with my hardening quirk you might have killed me." Kirishima said with a laugh.

The boys went to the showers and Kirishima headed to one of the shower stalls to get undressed. Katsuki followed him.

"Uh.. Bakugo, you trying to shower with me or something?" Kirishima noticed the taller boy following him and laughed a little.

His laugh was interrupted when Katsuki pushed him gently to keep him moving into the shower stall.

"Uh-oh-uh, okay?" Kirishima said nervously.

They got into the stall and Katsuki locked it shut.

Kirishima noticed the intense look on Katsuki's face. It doesn't look like he's calmed down much from earlier in the training room. It was all happening so fast he couldnt even keep up mentally to what was going on.

Katsuki began kissing Kirishima's neck and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it up impatiently. Kirishima gasped at the feeling of his friend's mouth sucking on his neck so suddenly. Katsuki got Kirishima's shirt off and then pulled off his own shirt.

"I am SICK of you teasing me." Katsuki said aggressively but quiet enough to not draw attention in case anyone were to come into the shower room. "I see the way you look at me. Well? Look at me! Is this what you like? Is this what you want?" He said to the red haired boy, grabbing his face.

Katsuki's red colored eyes were staring right into Kirishima's soul. It made Kirishima excited. He admired how alpha his best friend is and almost envied him a little for it.

"Youre still so tense." Kirishima said to Katsuki, moving his hand off of his face to speak. "You gonna get these clothes off or keep acting like an emotional little bitch?" Kirishima teased at Katsuki and grabbed the waistband of Katsuki's pants. He loved getting Katsuki fired up by making him mad sometimes.

"Shut the hell up." Katsuki threatened before crashing his mouth into his friend's. His breathing and movements were fast and desperate.

They got each other undressed and turned on the water for the shower. Before long it was foggy and hot from the warm water. They lathered each other in soap, their soapy bodies moving against each other a little as they made out and moved their hands across each others arms and chests.

Kirishima kissed down Katsuki's neck and made his way down his chest, then his stomach and got on his knees. Katsuki could feel his heart racing at the sight of his best friend now on his knees in the shower in front of him.

Katsuki watched him make his way lower and lower until he reached there. Kirishima teased him a little smiling up at Katsuki, enjoying how worked up his friend was getting.

When Kirishima finally started using his mouth, Katsuki dropped his head back as he felt Kirishima's tongue working his magic on him.

_Fuck. This cant be his first time._ Katsuki thought as he moved his hands through Kirishima's wet, dark-red hair.

It wasnt too much longer before Katsuki felt his breath getting more uneven and he finished in his mouth. He looked back down now at Kirishima and noticed he didnt spit it out.

_Oh my god, did he swallow it?_ It made his heart feel like it was doing flips. He helped Kirishima back up and they kissed more before finishing their shower.

_This boy has potential.._ Katsuki thought to himself. He finally felt more calm, and for just a moment he didn't feel his heart hurting.


	5. Jealousy

**_*Ding*_**

Katsuki awoke to his phone dinging with notifications. He turned over in his bed and grabbed his phone from under his pillow and rubbed his eyes.

He winced at the brightness of his phone and unlocked it to see the group chat he and some of the other male classmates from 1-A had made awhile back.

_You guys going to the party tonight?_

_-Iida_

_You know it. :P_

_-Kaminari_

_What?.. Party? Where?_

_-Izuku_

"Tch. That loser has probably never been to a real party ever in his life." Katsuki said sleepily to himself outloud.

_It's going to be at Momo's! Her parents are gonna be away for the first two days of our break time away from U.A._

_-Kaminari_

_Sweeeet. Her place is huge. How did anyone convince her to let us party there?_

_-Sero_

_Idk. I think the other girls begged her. Like. As long as we arent "too crazy" and help clean up after or whatever :')_

_-Kaminari_

_As we will! As class rep and out of respect for Momo we will follow her wishes and i will make sure of it!_

_-Iida_

_Whatever you say lambrofeety. xD_

_-Kaminari_

_-_-_

_-Iida_

_Chevrolegs._

_-Sero_

_Lmaoooo_

_-Kaminari_

_Bakugo and I will be there c;_

_-Kirishima_

Katsuki rolled his eyes.

_I guess._

_-Katsuki_

He reluctantly replied.

_okay_

_-Shoto_

_Kirishima. Come over._

_-Katsuki_

_Ok i will when im done packing. -_

_-Kirishima_

Katsuki locked his phone and got up from his bed and started gathering his things for break too.

_Maybe I should apologize about yesterday.. I dont know what got into me. Deku.. And now ive dragged Kirishima into this mess._

As he finished packing he heard a knock on his door and went to open it.

"Hey, Bakugo. You almost done packing?" He asked with his usual big smile.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Katsuki replied. "Kirishima. Can we talk about.. you know.."

Kirishima examined his friend, and just shook his head, slightly disappointed and said, "Hey, dont even worry about it. You dont need to."

Katsuki looked at the floor and clenched his fists. "I just dont understand myself anymore.." He blushed.

"Take it easy. Just do you. Dont stress too much.. You hyped for this party tonight or nah??" Kirishima said optimistically, in an attempt to change the subject and lessen the tension in the room.

Katsuki shook his head. "Dork." He said and smirked at Kirishima.

\--

"Something is different about you lately.." Uraraka said to Izuku.

"What..? What do you mean, different?" Izuku responded.

Deep down he knew exactly what she meant, though. He didnt want to acknowledge the change within himself.

"Well, we've been spending a lot of time together recently.. Kissing me.. Holding hands.." She said shyly, looking down.

"What are we?"

Izuku felt his heart speed up and his face got hot.

"Uh, uhhhhhhh- what do you mean? Hahaha!" He laughed nervously, stalling for time to figure out how to respond.

She was visibly upset now.

"You don't really want to be with me, do you? Just BE HONEST WITH ME!" Her tone went from soft to more aggressive.

Izuku was shocked by the nerve this girl had suddenly. He really wasn't sure how he felt about her either.

He felt a tinge of guilt as the scene felt a little too familiar and he could sympathize with her.

_Am I **her** Kacchan?_

He remembers how excited he was when she first kissed his cheek that day. The spark just wasnt there anymore like it used to be. Maybe it was just something.. new at the time. Maybe that was all.

"Ochako.. I'm sorry. I do like you.. Im just in a tough place right now in my life. Im not so sure about a lot of things. Just that i want to be the number one hero. I want to save people. I havent ever really thought of those kind of things much until recently. Look at me now though.. I wanna make people smile! Give them hope! But im making you sad.."

Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Im sorry Ochako! Its not that i don't like you! I just dont know for sure how to feel about these things or what i want." Izuku explained to the girl in front of him, holding her hands now.

He thought about Katsuki and the tears were flowing now. Uraraka hugged him and accepted the apology.

_I cant exactly be honest with her even if i wanted to, Kacchan said he would kill me. I dont want him even more mad at me than he is now.._

_\--_

After everyone had gotten settled in back at their families houses, everyone got ready for the party at Momo's that was happening in a couple of hours.

Kirishima was in Katsuki's room with him getting ready together. They usually did go to, and leave places together so this was a normal occasion for them.

"Kaaaaatsuki!" Katsuki's mom yelled out to him from the kitchen.

"Whaaat??" Katsuki yelled back.

_No reply._

Katsuki grumbled angrily and announced he will be back after he checks what his mom wants.

Kirishima shook his head and laughed slightly uneasy.

_They have a weird way of showing love around here_. Kirishima thought. _Well it explains why Bakugo is the way he is._

He smiled at the thought of his best friend and his family. He could hear distant arguing and the occassional sound of Katsuki's mom laughing from the other room.

He got carried away thinking about it, and imagined the future years with Katsuki. It made him feel warm, like a strong feeling of belonging. He was blushing a little remembering the event yesterday in the shower room at U.A.

He missed Katsuki's warm body next to his, and his soft mouth on him already. It felt like withdrawals. The beginning of a dangerous addiction.

His eyes scanned Katsuki's room. It was like learning a small side of his friend without having to use words. He noticed a couple of notebooks on his desk. One was opened to a page filled with newspaper articles about All Might from some years ago.

_Adorable_. He thought.

He looked to the next page that was open and he saw the pictures of young Bakugo with his childhood friends. He saw the pictures of him and Izuku and felt a small feeling of jealously as his smile dimished.

_A **very** dangerous addiction, indeed._

He was well aware of the attraction Katsuki felt toward Izuku. He knew before even Katsuki could realize it himself. It made him feel anxious and a little sad thinking of the possibility of it being something more than just lust that Katsuki was feeling toward their classmate.

_But hes attracted to me too though, right..?_

"Hey, sorry about that. Dad just got home-" Katsuki said as he entered his room again, then noticed Kirishima holding the notebook. "Hey, what are you doing?!!" He said, louder this time.

Kirishima turned around and put on a fake big smile in a panic and put down the notebook, "OH hey Bakugo, sorry i just noticed this adorable notebook of yours, haha." He laughed with his hand rubbing the back of his hair awkwardly.

"Psh yeah that. Its just some notebook from my childhood that my mom put together." Katsuki explained. "Its nothing."

"Its nice of your mom to do that.." Kirishima said while watching Katsuki continue to get ready for the party, silently admiring him.

_Poor Katsuki.._ Kirishima thought. _Emotions really arent your strong suite, are they?_


End file.
